Episode 35: The Lost House Guest
In their home, Dick and Johnson come across a pantless Gary Busey, whom they had invited into their house several months ago, and realize that he has never left. Busey has been spending much time in the jello room and has been living among the horses that roam the premises together with a man named Chad — though neither Dick nor Johnson know of Chad. Deciding to entertain their unexpected guest, Dick and Johnson play some three-person ping pong with Busey on a custom built table, dance around a maypole in a thunder storm getting hit by lightning multiple times, and plan a hypothetical heist on a casino that Busey had briefly established in the basement in the past weeks until it was shut down. The Chief calls Johnson, who is immediately scolded by Dick and Busey for interrupting their montage. After Alexa puts the call on speaker, the Chief informs them that, through some sort of time travel mishap, German terrorists from the World War II era have traveled into the present. However, they believe it to be the mid 90s and have hijacked a plane with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkuDzSB4gN0 Bill Clinton] on it, thinking that he is the current President of the United States. Dick and Johnson decide not to let the terrorists know that they are not in the 90s and so plan to dress up in appropriate clothing. Before leaving, they go beat up Chad because he may be Andy Dick. Chad reveals himself to indeed be Andy Dick and Dick decides to kill him, but Andy Dick scratches Dick and escapes, galloping off in the way of the horses that he has lived with. Dick leaves for the infirmary, while Johnson gives chase, and Gary Busey communicates with the horses to aid them. Andy Dick leads them to the steeplechase track; in the infirmary Dick is frantically trying to treat his scratch, fearing that it may turn him into an Andy Dick himself. With the help of their fish people friends, Johnson eventually manages stop Andy Dick using a lasso fashioned from his speedo and punches him into the sky, though he suspects that it may not be the end of him. Johnson and Busey return to Dick. Dick's fear of having contracted Andy Dick are confirmed by Herbie, the medical robot. Herbie immediately treats Dick and an Andy Dick embryo creature is removed from Dick's body and destroyed. While chatting with Herbie, Dick and Johnson decide that he would make a good couple with Alexa, but Herbie tells them that she is already in a relationship with Autopilot (the one in their plane, not RV). This reminds them of the hijacked plane and their mission to save the kidnapped Bill Clinton. Gary Busey suggests they dress up as airline staff and infiltrate the plane secretly. To fit into their disguises, they begin their training during which they learn that the Russian robot training machine is the father of Autopilot. Further investigation of Autopilot's heritage leads the three all the way back to Alan Turing: an alien impostor replaced Turing and built a time machine in order to send itself and a group of Nazis to the year 1995 and use Bill Clinton to conquer the world, but accidentally landed in the present instead. The real Turing managed to escape, leading the life known to history, inventing Colossus, a super-Cuban computer, and Colossus. The only difference between the alien impostor and the real Turing is the fact that the alien fails to imitate Turing's stammer. To make up for the time they spent laying all that pipe, the trio finds themselves in the hijacked airplane disguised as its staff. The plane is piloted by Bal00, a genetically engineered sentient bear who personally refers to the plane as Sea Duck despite its official call sign being Marine Three. While Dick and Johnson act as attendants to distract the Nazis, Busey sabotages the pressure system of the plane. Dick finds an airfoil in the cockpit and jumps through the front window with the bear pilot, just as Busey destroys the plane. Johnson has located Bill Clinton and as they are ejected, uses a piece of the wing to air surf. Busey pockets some Nazi gold, then uses his parachute/balloon pants to slow his descent. In the air, the trio see Alien Alan Turing, now with wings, make his escape. Dick and Johnson and their freed hostages all plummet towards the ground, but Gary Busey manages to pull all of them into a hot air balloon he inflates from his pants to enjoy some cheese and wine. Back at home, Dick and Johnson again forget to ask Busey to leave and he continues to live on their grounds. Behind the Scenes This episode may contain the most TV and movie references yet, as it alludes to, parodies, or mentions: Ocean's Twelve, Space Jam, the TV sitcom NewsRadio, Pokémon, Gremlins, Prometheus, Rocky IV, The Imitation Game, Inception, Tailspin, Air Force One, Animal House, Point Break, Poltergeist, Moonraker, and Iron Man 3. The episode also marks the end of a de facto Season 1, as the series went on a one month hiatus.